


paint me.

by saltedearthsch



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedearthsch/pseuds/saltedearthsch
Summary: hilda finally spends some time alone with her lover.
Relationships: Hilda Ware/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	paint me.

**Author's Note:**

> a short piece i did to accompany a photoset i posted on twitter!   
> it was too long to go on twitlonger so here we are. oops.
> 
> you can find it [here ](https://twitter.com/saltedearthsch/status/1313760255340208128?s=20)

This had been Osol’s idea, and Hilda was beginning to rethink her previous assessment to never trust the wild-eyed Xaela woman’s suggestions. Perhaps beneath her vivacious veneer hid undiscovered genius.

It was hard to do anything but sing Osol’s praises when her proposal had come to this - Hilda straddling Jiaan’s hips, the heat of the smaller Raen’s form and the warmth of her small room in The Goblet driving a delicious thrill through her veins. She was poised with a makeup brush and a story about practicing some technique Osol had shown her, warm hazel staring innocently up at her from the pillows. Fury take her, the temptation to simply drop the utensil and kiss her now was maddening.

But instead she dipped the brush in a powder and swept it across the other woman’s lids, keeping up a murmured stream of conversation. Everything from Jiaan’s recent journey to the efforts of Francel and the Restoration flowed between them, as light and easy as it had ever been since they met. When she was satisfied with her attempted work, Hilda offered a quick smile and reached for the smaller tubes of lip color she’d nicked from the maquillage on the nearby shelf. 

“Last touch,” she announced, holding up the array of options. “What color do you want?”

“Wait,” Jiaan’s soft voice interjected, and Hilda could see the shy hesitation that always seemed to cloak the smaller girl, making her appear even more delicate than she knew Jiaan wasn’t. 

“For?”

“My turn first.” 

Hilda raised her eyebrows. “Your turn to what, love?”

There was an adorable pout twisting her features now, and the Raen girl leaned up, inadvertently putting them even closer together. “My turn to do you!”

_ By Halone!  _ “Oh, alright, if you’d like,” she said, pointedly ignoring the potential innuendo. Hilda set her tools aside so they could shift, exchanging places on the bedclothes. Now it was her turn to stare up at her as Jiaan settled herself across Hilda’s hips and leaned forward. 

Pinching the brush between her fingers, Jiaan did her best to hold her breath, lest it come out in a pattern of shaking puffs that might betray her racing heart. She bit her lip, miming concentration, ignoring the feeling of fabric sliding down her shoulders as the straps of her top slipped with her movement. Forcing herself to focus, she reached out and Hilda closed her eyes as the brush painted color across her lids.

For several minutes there was only silence between them, but not an uncomfortable sort. Rather it was a silence of anticipation and nervous tension, neither of them seeing fit to make the first move past whatever… this was. What little bravery had possessed her to push for the reversal of their previous roles had fled Jiaan the second she was draped over the other woman, her focus now in keeping her hands from shaking with need. It had been so long since they’d truly had any time together, especially after Francel had recruited Hilda into his plans for the Brume. She had thought herself strong enough to play coy and enjoy the moment for what it was, but she knew as she subconsciously settled herself closer to her lover that she had just been lying to herself.

Luckily for her, Hilda had always proved the most impatient of them (an impressive feat in and of itself). Just as her lips parted to pose a question similar to the one Hilda had first prompted her with, she felt fingers settle against her side, in the slim gap between her shirt and her skirt. The warmth drew her eyes to the ruby ones that had been watching her, and she felt a flush overtake her skin at what she found in them.

“Put the brush down, love.” 

Jiaan hesitated only for a moment before she leaned over, putting the brush down and shoving the rest of the beauty supplies aside. Hilda offered her a flirtatious smirk before her other hand slid beneath Jiaan’s chin, and she was tugging the other girl down to meet that smirk with her own smile.

It melted quickly in the face of Hilda’s ever-present passion, a fiery thing that burned and bubbled beneath her skin, threatening to burst forth at any moment. Jiaan counted herself lucky for the number of times it was directed at her, especially here and now. She gave in quickly to the unspoken demand for  _ more  _ and let her eyes fall shut as Hilda’s fingers wove into the short waves dusting her shoulders.

Sometimes she wondered if Hilda’s mixed blood gave her a greater lung capacity than most, as it seemed she released Jiaan to breathe not for her own sake, but for knowledge that the smaller woman was in need of air. A slight cough eked its way out of her throat as Jiaan drank in the air that tasted depressingly less like the hints of wine and mint that flavored Hilda’s lips, but she smiled all the same. Warmth filled her to see the expression returned, and she leaned into the brush of her lover’s fingers against her scalp. 

“I’m sorry.” The apology was unexpected to say the least, and Jiaan’s eyes flicked open again to glance curiously at Hilda. 

“What for?”

An uncharacteristically sheepish expression had found its way to the Hyur woman’s face. “I lied. Well, sort of. This whole thing  _ was  _ Osol’s idea, but I just wanted to steal you away for a while.” She chewed on her lip and frowned. “We’ve both been horribly busy, and as glad as I am to see it result in good things for others, I had to be selfish so we could have some of that too.”

Jiaan’s lips split in a wide smile as she giggled. “You don’t have to be sorry, Hilda,” she corrected, leaning down to press another, more innocent, kiss to the other woman’s cheek. “I like it when you’re selfish with me. I can’t exactly complain.”

The smile was mirrored and then turned wolfish on Hilda’s lips. “Yeah you really can’t, can you?” Fingers previously resting on her hip tugged, bringing the other woman down against her properly. “ _ Someone  _ always seems to come out the winner.”

“Not my fault.”

“S’pose not.” Hilda’s hands shifted, one against the small of Jiaan’s back, the other cupping her cheek. “You’re lucky I like spoiling you.”

Jiaan’s grin was warm but playful. “Yes I am.”

“You deserve it, you know.” Hilda wasn’t sure what compelled her to say it like a reminder, but when the smile aimed at her turned softer, edged with something more than just happiness, she couldn’t bring herself to regret it.

“So do you. Being spoiled I mean.” Making a face, Jiaan tried again. “We both deserve to have our cake and eat it every once in a while.”

Hilda gave her a smirk that made red appear in force across her skin. “Good thing I have you then, isn’t it?” And with another gentle tug, Jiaan was melting into another kiss that left her somehow, though it was shorter, even more breathless than the first.

“I love you,” she blurted and Hilda laughed, not with malice but with an echo of the same.


End file.
